


Redlooms

by The_Plot_Thinens



Series: Redlooms [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Castellan, Chancellery Guard, F/M, Gallifrey, Redlooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plot_Thinens/pseuds/The_Plot_Thinens
Summary: Leela is dealing with her in-laws’ poor treatment of her while staying at Andred's family home as well as danger.
Relationships: Andred/Leela (Doctor Who)
Series: Redlooms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939381
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Redlooms

“Mistress! I am not equipped to continue following you and leaves are starting to build up in my wheels.” The tiny tin dog called up the tree from his position on the ground.

“K-9, you were supposed to stay at Redlooms house.” Chided Leela with some annoyance at her metal dog. She wanted to be alone.

“But Mistress appears upset and it seemed imperative to help raise your morale.” Insisted her loyal dog as it wagged it’s metal wire tail. Leela rolled her eyes, but could not help to make a slight smile. As annoying and disobedient as K-9 could be sometimes, she could not stay mad at him. Besides in his mind he was just being a ‘good dog’ by offering companionship.

“Oh very well. Can you make yourself look like something tasty to eat? Then I can get the drop on my prey.”

“Affirmative." cheered the robot, quite happy to be of use. K-9 then proceed to do their very best to look ‘tasty’.

It was nearing the end of the summer but still fairly warm for Gallifrey at this time of year. The wind blew through the leaves of the tree that Leela was sitting in. It was a cool and relaxing breeze that reminded her of soft kisses not unlike the ones she received from her husband when they were alone. It was quite relaxing actually. She shifted her weight to her other foot on the branch to look behind her as she scanned the horizon of the forest as best she could. She thought of Andred and the grand home that he had spent his childhood in. She had hoped that a place that was so memorable and pleasant to him would be the same for her, but alas it was not to be. Not with Andred’s relatives living there. When it came to company she much preferred their smaller, by comparison, living quarters at the citadel because at least there the only company she kept were those she knew cared for her.

The Sevateem warrior’s relationship with the Redlooms house was rocky at best. With the exception of a few of the younger loomlings she was not regarded too highly in the family. She was barely tolerated by the heads of the family whenever she came to visit. Especially so if Andred did not come along with her. His job sometimes kept them apart for days especially when he was asked to go on missions that did not require her expertise. Andred did not want Leela to feel alone or confined so when he did have to be away he always insisted that she come to Redlooms for the company and atmosphere.

Leela was very guarded with her emotions, so much so that to someone who did not know her well would assume she had none at all... Well other than the obvious excitement for the hunt. People just needed to see her in her element out in the wild instead of in the confines of an urban environment. Her husband and friends knew the real her. Her in-laws could be privy to witness her truer self too if they would just see the value in getting to know her. But they didn’t value her at the Redlooms estate and that was why Leela was here up in a tree, hunting whatever game came her way, and she would not be sharing her pelts with Andred’s cousins this time.

The cousins always seemed to be more polite to Leela when her mate was around and only just enough so that Andred would not notice. Andred held too high a position in government now for them to want to offend him directly by slighting his wife in front of him, but it was open season on Leela and her little tin dog when she came on her own.

Property wise Leela could not complain about her marriage. She married into a family, be it a very different family, that had a rural home out in the wilderness. She loved the view from Andred’s quarters of the forest and camping among its many miles was like heaven whenever things got too unbearable rocky with her new cousins through marriage. Her and Andred had many fond memories under the skies of this wilderness. It was the place her wild heart felt most at home on Gallifrey so it was a shame that so many tried to make her feel like Andred’s home was otherwise.Her in-laws’ insults still at the front of her mind.

Truthfully they made her feel unwelcome more often than they insulted her. Always serving elaborate food with a number of odd utensils and making uncomfortable noises when she’d give up and start eating with her hands instead. One of the loomlings would take pity on her from time to time and at least offer her instructions on how to eat the food. She would feel a little embarrassed having to learn from a child what all the adults clearly already knew. However, it brought them such great joy to demonstrate for her that she would just focus on the lesson and enjoy the child’s company instead. Any obvious insults went over her head most of the time, for often they were said intentionally in such big words she couldn't hope to keep up. They never bothered to tell her what the larger words meant either. In fact, the cousins would tire of her always asking questions so easily that she stopped all together.. Even when she would go to Andred to learn the meaning of some of the larger words she could never remember all of them. Nor how they all were pronounced. Locked out of the conversation this way she often had to entertain herself and found other places to be away from her inconsiderate in-laws.

But earlier that day in the main hall, several had spoken about her in words she could follow, but only because they did not know she was watching.

“By Rassilon, I will never understand what our Andred was thinking when he bonded himself to that savage. Hunt, catch, kill, that’s all she can think of. She’ll like an animal. If Andred had to bring a joke to our home it would be better if she could have at least been an amusing one. She dresses and acts like an Outsider, she should have married one of those degenerates and left our name unsoiled.” Declares one of The Redlooms cousins.

“Andred has accomplished much to be sure and that is enough to avoid most barbs from any of the other houses, but sometimes I wonder if there was a defect in the looms that day for him to make such a poor decision. He always was too eager to try new things for my liking. I dread the day they decide to loom children and contribute her genetic material to the looms.” Complained another cousin. Leela did not like this talk. She had no understanding of genetics but she knew what looms were for.

“Keep in mind that’s only if they can get the approval to even loom a Time Tot first.” Laughed another. Then spoke two of the cousins that were usually the more sociable with Leela and  
what they said hurt the most.

“Be fair. Her hunting instinct and protective nature, if isolated and sifted through very carefully, could prove useful to any future Chancellery guards in the family. But yes, sadly I suppose other than that she really has nothing remarkable to offer but interesting eye color.”

“Think again. I heard that she only has that color because she was too stupid to look away from an explosion!” Smirked the other cousin. They all then began to laugh, which was honestly the most emotion Leela had ever seen out of the lot and it was at her expense.

Leela turned about face and marched back to her and Andred’s quarters to pack. She would not sit for dinner with those hyenas tonight or ever again if she had to. Yes, she had seen hyenas once with The Doctor and their laughing resembled theirs perfectly. Her Andred was a lion living among hyenas. Quickly she packed supplies into a bag and started to head out the door only to be just noticed by K-9 who had at that moment finished his recharge.

“Mistress?” Questioned K-9 in a tiny metallic voice.

“Stay here, K-9.” She ordered and then was out the door. The little metal dog could not leave his mistress in such obvious distress from her vital signs and began his slow, but sure, rolling along to follow her. It took him a good three hours to catch up with her. Mostly because he had some trouble getting up a hill and had to find an alternative route, but he had followed his metallic nose and found Leela up a tree. It was after midday now and Leela was getting hungry. She reached into her pouch and pulled out some jerky meat that she had made weeks ago. Gnawing on the salted treat put her in a better mood, atop watching K-9 try to be ‘tasty’. She took a swig from her water bladder and let out a sigh. She began pondering if she’d rather nest on the ground that night or make herself a high tree hammock when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Prey!

“Proximity alert, Mistress!” Called out the little robot.

The woman pulled out her knife and readied for a strong and accurate throw at her soon to be dinner. There were many delicious creatures wondering about this forest and she got excited wondering which it was this time. Her prey stood up from the bush and Leela managed to stop herself just in time when she realized that it was Andred and not dinner. Though Leela might think he always looked tasty to her.

“My Love, I almost felled you!” She declared from her perch, to which Andred looked up at her and smiled,

“I enjoy Falling for you.” His word pun being sort of appreciated by his wife. She appreciated the nice statement though it seems oddly placed to her in light of the situation.

The Time Lord was not in his usual shiny armor and uniform, he was dressed in the far more practical and comfy tunic and trousers that she had made for him. Free of his Castellan trappings he could have passed for any strapping Sevateem tribesman or Gallifreyan Outsider. She really liked it in fact. It always made her feel so happy to see him wearing them. It made her feel more at home and her culture appreciated by her mate on this alien world. He looked feral and relaxed in those clothes which was an improvement over the stuffy collars he was at times forced to wear. Out here they could really be themselves.

Leela could see K-9 greet her husband as enthusiastically as he could from her perch. The two got on so well, despite K-9’s amazing ability to interrupt any romantic pursuit that Andred had with his wife. They went on walks, sort of played fetch, and K-9 would read current events to him. Andred could also get annoyed with K-9, but he could endure any annoyance from the metal dog, because it kept his wife happy and not so alone when he couldn’t be with her.

“I wanted to surprise you by arriving to Redlooms ahead of schedule, but you were nowhere to be found, Leela. I even got all dressed up for you, my love.” He then did one twirl to show off his amazing outfit of animal skins and breathable cotton-like cloth. She approved and he continued,

“My cousins said they didn’t know where you were, so I got worried but little Lauradanderylan saw you leave for the forest and I thought I’d track you down.” He was quite proud of himself for finding his wife in such a timely manner without the aid of tracking devices. He was a very good student of Leela’s after all.

“Forgive me, Andred. It was not my purpose to worry you. I had no idea that you were coming.” Apologized Leela.

“Hence the surprise...So will we be camping out here tonight or are we going back for dinner with the rest of the family?” Questioned Andred. Leela turned up her nose at the idea of dinner at Redlooms.

“I will not eat with your family. They do not want me there. They think our marriage is a mistake. The thought of our blood mixing to make children sickens them... They do not know what you see in me. They think I am stupid, dull, and that you should not love me.” She declared clearly upset but tried not to show. Andred was incensed by his cousins. How could they say such things about this amazing woman. He owed Leela so much and he was grateful to her for it and he wished that his relatives could realize that.

“Well that’s all nonsense they are talking! I married you because I love you. You are very interesting. I’m always learning from you. Not to mention you are intelligent, lovely, and the strongest person that I’ve ever met. Clearly despite my family’s misgivings, marriage to you has not hurt my career or our family name. It has enhanced it. I’m convinced that I wouldn’t get half the attention I do without your experience in helping The Doctor. I am very very lucky that you agreed to stay with me. You didn’t know me at all when I begged you to not leave with The Doctor. I certainly couldn’t offer you the adventures that he could. I think I’m quite boring by comparison. My position was a little better in the Chancellery Guard, but I didn’t think it was enough to entice you away from the life you had on that TARDIS. I couldn’t believe my luck when you took my hand and decided to stay with me. I was scared you’d change your mind and leave with The Doctor at the last minute. Even after he left I couldn’t let go of your hand, I was still so afraid you’d change your mind.” Confessed the man of Redlooms. Leela appreciated the sweet words but felt that her husband was selling himself short.

“When I met you, you were very brave, handsome, and open minded. You did not scare easily, you were quick thinking, and you were wounded and yet did not give yourself away to the enemy by screaming. All very desirable traits in a mate. And my instinct told me that you were a good match for me. And I always listen to my instincts.” Stated Leela.

“Then I shall praise your instincts everyday.” Smiled Andred,

“Now can I get you to come down? I’d like to kiss you.” He begged, but that was when Leela spotted something moving from the corner of her eyes. A large beast swiftly charging towards her mate. How dare they! Leela swung out of the tree and quickly enough to push her love away from its claws. It was a fearsome Gallifreyan Striped Pig-bear! It continued to swat the air and its face as it barreled past them. Andred had been completely taken by surprise but could not complain. Not with his head being cradled protectively to his wife’s chest with one of her hands while the other protected him with a knife. A knife held out to the creature who seemed to be still charging down the hill towards Redlooms! They were a while away from the house but at the rate that creature was going it would not take it long to reach the manicured grounds where the loomlings played!

“Leela, I don’t think I was it’s target, see how it Swats at the air? It’s being attacked by insects and I don’t think it knows or cares where it is going, but it’s heading towards Redlooms! And we have to stop it!” Shouted Andred as he got to his feet and began to run toward the beast.

As they rushed after the Pig-bear down the hill they realized that it might have a plan after all. It might be headed towards the small lake behind the house to wash off the little pests that torment it. But to do so it would have to first go through the children to get to the lake. The threat of injury to the Time-tots was too great and they only hoped that they could outstrip the beast.

They had been chasing the pig-bear for a while now and K-9 at this point had given up on trying to roll through the grass and twigs. Instead he had ‘bravely’ opted to simply roll his whole body down the hill and was building up enough speed to keep up with his master and mistress. Indeed K-9 was now ahead of the married couple and managed to clear the trees landing unceremoniously on his side on the lawn just after the Pig-bear ran by. The Pig-bear’s appearance was of course followed by the screaming of children and some of the adults as the beast reared up to scare away or face off against anything that stood in the way of it reaching the lake and relief. The pig-bear was about to slash at little Lauradanderylan when Leela, who was yards away, push K-9 over and shouted,

“K-9, attack it!” The Metal dog extended his blaster-muzzle and shot a photon beam at the Pig-bear’s large furry back, slightly stunning it. Angrily it turned to face it’s attacker and that was when Leela took charge. Now having the monstrous creature’s attention she weaved and baited the pig-bear away from her in-laws and slowly towards the lake. Making use of the distraction, Andred guided the children and some of his stunned adult relatives inside the safety of the Redlooms house. The pig-bear screamed out roars that would cause any to shiver in fear. It swung it’s claws at Leela again, this time barely missing her as they were coming just onto the small dock on the lake’s edge. Leela crouched down low and then vaulted up and over the bear as it charged at her. Landing artfully behind the pig-bear she then, with a mighty shove, pushed the bear into the water falling into and under the water with the beast.

Andred now having done his part had rushed back outside only to see his bride fall in with the angry creature. Worried and wishing he had not left this stazer in his quarters, he ran to leap into the water to assist her. However, just as he was about to dive in a soaked Leela resurfaced, followed by a lumbering pig-bear on the other side of the lake. The pig-bear was finally free of the biting insects,but not without injury to its eyes and face that would take much time to heal. It dipped its injured face into the cool waters and drank. It looked less threatening and more pathetic with its fur all wet and matted against its body. Its resemblance to a drowned woprat was uncanny.

“Go fetch your stazer and kill that monster, Andred!” Shouted one of the cousins from the house.

“Or for Rassilon’s sake let the barbarian finish it off!” Yelled another. Andred’s heckles rose at the insult towards his wife and he was about to say something in response when Leela spoke,

“I will not kill the pig-bear. There is no glory in it. It is injured and blinded. No different than the time The Doctor took me to a place called Spain where we witnessed a ‘Bull Fight’. The bull was blinded and restrained before the fight so that the coward hunting it could have the advantage and parade around. This would be no different if I kill it now. If I am to have a pelt and meat from such a wondrous beast, it will be from an animal that I have bestest in combat at its peak.” Andred exhaled and looked at his wife with pride. This was the wonderful side of Leela that he wished his relatives could see. That she wasn’t just a bloodthirsty killer. She respected nature and the things that she hunted for food and clothing. Cowards and backstabbing villains she had no qualms against killing. This was an innocent creature. The pig-bear then turned around and began its trek back into the forest.

The excitement now over, Leela began to ring out her hair and take off her boots to pour water out of them. It was getting rather late now and if she wasn’t quick about drying her clothing then she’d be really cold tonight sleeping, even if Andred agreed to join her. Andred gave Leela his thanks for saving his cousins in the form of a kiss on her hand and the cheek before turning to face his relative about their treatment of Leela. He had only made a few steps forward when the Time Tots broke out of the house past the adults and onto the lawn. They ran right past Andred to Leela while cheering her name and offering praise for her bravery and thanks for saving them. Little Lauradanderylan being especially grateful to her rescuer. Much to some of the adults dismay the loomlings, in their excitement, were muddying and wetting their robes, hugging and jumping on Leela. And how some blanched when they heard the children shout things like, ‘I want to be brave like you too!,’ ‘Can you teach us to fight?’, ‘I wanna be like you when I grow up, Leela!’, ‘I like your necklace! Can you teach me how to make one?’, ‘Can we play with your metal dog?’

Leela at first looked surprised but was quite pleased by the childrens’ enthusiasm. She missed being around the children of her tribe and how they wanted to learn and experience everything. It seemed that before they went to the academy, Gallifreyan children were very much like human children too.

Andred too was pleased to learn that at least some of his relatives were not lost causes. Even his cousin who had been specifically part of Lauradanderylan looming quietly offered her thanks for saving the child. Granted, the percentage of his family that Leela, at least for now, had won over was small in comparison to the rest of the house, but it was something to start on. They could spend time with the relatives that were kind to his wife and ignore the ones that were not.

That night Leela and Andred cooked their meal around a fire that they set up outside the house all the while the gathered Time tots absorbed the cooking skills and learned about camping in the wild. Andred marveled at how good Leela was with children, he had never had this long an opportunity to observe her with his younger cousins before. Leela wanted to teach them what she knew and took great satisfaction from handing down useful information that could help save their lives when they were older. He then remembered that Leela came from an oral history culture because they had no written language. Of course the sharing of knowledge would be embedded in her. No one wants knowledge, especially useful knowledge, to be lost and even with this different species from her, the urge to extend that knowledge was paramount. Andred also couldn't help but watch Leela interact with the children and see parallels to how she might behave as a mother herself. He blushed, he would like to see her become a mother.

Later that night after all the Time tots had been ushered off to bed, Andred managed to convince Leela to spend the night in their room rather than outside, especially since they had dryer clothing in their room. The promise of a warm bath and some back rubs might have helped too, but now they were cuddled up together in bed. Leela was using his chest as a pillow and their faithful robot dog, K-9 peacefully recharging in the corner.

“Leela, my dear. I want to thank you for all the time you spent with my younger cousins today. They really think you are wonderful.” Andred whispered into her ear.

“I think they are wonderful too and such fast learners. I could see myself running out of things to teach them in under a year.” She chuckled. Andred disagreed that she could run out of things to teach in a year. Andred took a deep breath and swallowed,

“Do you think that you would like to have children with me, Leela?” Leela looked up at him and smiled,

“I should very much like to, Andred…” She paused,

“But apparently we need permission first and I doubt that anyone would ever allow permission.” She looked annoyed and Andred replied,

“Yes, there is quite the laborious process to get permission to use the looms...I could..” Coming to a well thought out conclusion, Leela grinned,

“So let us not use them.” Andred looked at her confused,

“Not use them?”

“We can get around asking for permission to use the looms if we just have a child the natural way. They will have no control over that. History has proven that we are both very capable of the task that produces children so we just try until I can be our own loom.” Explained Leela like it was obvious. Andred stared at his genius wife and a little bashfully replied,

“We Time Lords do tend to make things overly complicated. Don’t we? Very well, let’s have children without the looms then.” The two then got on with that.

End


End file.
